


One Person's Trash...

by Buggu



Series: It's Supernatural [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, But They Don't Realize It Yet, Don't worry, Happy Halloween!, M/M, There might be a part 2 not sure yet, They both like each other don't worry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, Vampires don't have their typical weaknesses here sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggu/pseuds/Buggu
Summary: ...is another person's potential boyfriend.





	One Person's Trash...

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, hello. Sorry for the inactivity as of late.

“Poor thing,” Riku murmured as he took another peak in the shoebox, eyeing the tiny brown fuzzball. Inside the worn box was a bundle of soft hand towels and a small form of a bat. He spotted it while taking out the trash, cowering behind the shade of his garbage can. And after spending mere minutes scrambling inside for something to catch it in, Riku rescued it without a fight. 

The first problem, Riku realized, was that he had no idea to care for bats. The shoebox sat on his lap as he hunched over on his laptop, searching for things safe to feed the flying creature. He fetched a tiny water bottle lid, lowered it inside gently, and took another look at the animal. Luckily, he didn’t see any injuries and it looked in good health--maybe it was just exhausted like the webpage mentioned; ‘torpid’ was a new word for his vocabulary. 

As he researched, Riku saw how modernized cities were a problem to a small, nearly helpless animal like a bat. Not only did they have predators in the forms owls, hawks, and raccoons, but house cats could also hunt and  _ hurt _ a bat. How lucky it was that Riku managed to find it first--even if it was by chance.

While he compared pictures on the different types of bats, Riku frowned. The closest kind that looked even remotely similar to the bat resting in his shoebox was the brown bat. But even then, this bat was closer to a dark, dark brown with a white patch of fur between its wings--it almost resembled the pattern of...a heart? Brown bats also certainly had black eyes, and yet two blue dots looked up at Riku instead.

“Maybe you’re some kind of weird albino? Pretty cute though,” Riku mused as he lowered the shoebox by his feet and then googled for numbers to city’s animal shelter. “Closed already? Wow, that’s early…” Lips pulling into a thin line, he then searched for the nearest wildlife rescue.

He couldn’t help but groan when he saw that only one within driving distance with a  _ three-hour _ commute.

“Maybe you really are just resting right now,” Riku said and pinched at the bridge between his eyes. From his window, the remaining sun filtered through his blinds. “I guess I’ll wait and see if you wanna fly when it gets darker.” If not, maybe there was some kind of emergency vet line he could call.

Deciding to let the bat rest until sunset was his best option for now. Riku shut his laptop, placed it on his desk, and moved to his bed. He dragged a hand down his face and leaned against his pillows as the exhaustion from the day finally hit him. He had just gotten off work only an hour beforehand, but he was already so tired from dealing with customers and the long bus ride home.

He gazed at the shoebox, hopeful that the small animal would be ok. “Looks like you aren’t the only one who needs a nap, huh?” Riku managed to say between a series of yawns and squeezed his eyes shut. He immediately slumped against the comfort of his bed and sleep hit him like a sack of bricks.

A feint shuffling caught his attention as he fell in and out of sleep. Something poked his cheek--Riku wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He sleepily swatted at the...bug? He tried to ignore the odd disturbance, but the poking was persistent and he mumbled incoherently with an annoyed whimper. Slowly, Riku shifted onto his side and buried his head against his pillow.

“Hey, are you planning on sleeping allllll night?”

...Huh?

Perhaps Riku’s dream was a little too life-like. There was new weight on his bed and a strange lingering sense--like something or someone was staring at him--washed over him. Riku kept his eyes closed as he considered his options: either stay in bed and assume that he was currently in a weird dream or open his eyes and deal with the fact that he was most likely experiencing a break-in.

“I can hear your heart, you know.” The poking returned. “You’re bad at pretending.”

That caught his attention. He slowly shifted in his bed, following the source of the noise.

Riku’s eyes cracked open and he shot up when he noticed two blue eyes hovering to the right of his face. Sitting on the ground, elbows propped on the edge of the bed, was a guy who looked around Riku’s age--maybe early twenties or so. His chestnut hair was styled in spikes of all sorts of angles and his eyes were as blue as the sky. He was dressed in an odd get-up: a black tee and short-sleeved jacket, with an inner plaid lining, covered in numerous buttons with cargo pants that had several pockets. The jacket’s bright red trim ran along its zipper and hood to its sleeves.

The weirdest thing about him was the constant smile.

“Hi!” he exclaimed as Riku glanced around his room wildly and confused.

“Who are you? How did you get in my room? Why are you in my house?” Riku demanded. The guy didn’t answer and instead just tossed the shoebox (and bat) on the bed. Riku scrambled to open the box and check on the bat but it was empty, to his horror. He ignored the stranger as he examined his room, even looking under his bed. Driven by his paranoia fueled thoughts of the poor little bat flying around his room and hitting the walls or crashing against his dresser, Riku searched every visible inch of space.

“Um. Are you looking for me?” the intruder asked, jerking a thumb against his chest. “I’m right here.”

Riku paused and flashed a glare at him. “I’m looking for a bat, not a person who illegally broke into my apartment.”

“No, no. It’s true!” he said with a grin. 

“You’re a bat,” Riku replied with a deadpan tone.

“Not right now. But I am sometimes!”

Riku rolled his eyes and continued looking around his room.

“Aww, come on. I’m telling the truth.”

“Look, whoever you are--”

“Sora!”

“--Sora. You’re lucky I haven’t called the police yet! Just tell me where the bat is.”

‘Sora’ rolled his head side to side and he chuckled. He pushed himself up, raising to his feet, and approached Riku, folding his arms behind him. “Listen, I am trying to tell you. I can turn into an animal, which happens to be a bat. And you found me in that form outside. And you brought me in your house.”

“Alright, then,” Riku scoffed, putting his hands against his hips, and stared down at the shorter figure with an unamused expression. “Now why is that?”

“Wellllll. Technically I’m not allowed to tell you.”

“Right.” 

“Ok. Look. I’m...not a human. Humans can’t turn into a bat, yeah?”

“...Yes.” Riku spotted his tv from the corner of his eye, nestled at the opposite side of his room. He saw his own reflection on the screen, and yet...there was no reflection of the intruder standing only a few feet in front of him. As far as Riku knew, there was only one creature--fictional or not--that had no reflection. “...A vampire?”

“Yeah!” Sora said so casually, as if it was an everyday conversation. “You catch on pretty quick!”

“I’m just supposed to believe you’re some kind of supernatural bloodsucking monster?” Riku questioned, his skepticism rising. Even so, he pulled at his shirt’s collar and scratched at his nape, feeling uncomfortable with his bare neck so exposed.

“Monster?!” Sora pouted and he crossed his arms. “How rude! I’m not a monster. It’s not like I’m some kind of mummy or a zombie or undead.”

Riku shook his head and yanked his door open. “Tidus, Wakka! Is this your idea of a joke?” he called down the hall, hoping his roommates were hiding in their room and snickering, waiting for the right moment to jump out and yell ‘Surprise!’. But no one answered; Tidus must have been still at work and Waka at his evening class.

“Who’s Tidus and Waka?” the peppy voice followed behind him. “Friends? Don’t worry I won’t take their blood. I don’t drink any human blood!”

Riku only walked faster to the living room. “Alright, ‘vampire’,” he began and shot air quotes to Sora, “I locked the door before I fell asleep so how did you get in? My roommates aren’t here either. Isn’t your kind all about rules and being invited in?” He never considered himself a supernatural enthusiast, but he’d watched enough horror movies to know that vampires typically have several weaknesses: garlic, silver, stake through the heart, no reflections, holy water, crosses.

Sora’s eyes followed his gesturing to the doorway and snorted. “You brought me in here. An invitation doesn’t need to be vocal. Here, look at my teeth. Will that convince you?”

Riku felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise stiff as Sora stepped right in front of him, leaning on his tiptoes to make up for the difference in height, and opened his mouth wide. His teeth were pearly white and not too different from Riku’s--aside from the razor sharp fangs in lieu of regular canines. 

“That’s not normal,” Riku breathed out and flinched back. 

“I can also use magic. Look, look!” Sora exclaimed and held out his palm. In an instant a tendril of flames burst to life. The fire swayed back and forth and burned brightly until Sora waved his hand against it. There was a distinct crackling and when the hand moved, the fires had been replaced by a single icy crystalline.

Riku locked eyes with Sora as a pang of  _ fear _ washed over him. There wasn’t a single  _ human _ thing about seeing someone produce magical flames and ice in the palm of their hand.

“Uh. You ok?” Sora canted his head, confused. “Your heart is beating really fast!”

Instead of answering, Riku made a mad dash for his kitchen, leaping over the shared loveseat in the process. He slid towards the counter-top, ignoring Sora’s calls after him, and clumsily grabbed for any and all spice bottles he could find. Dry oregano, paprika, salt, pepper, marjoram, cinnamon--ah, there! Quickly, Riku spun on his heels after hearing a distinct of footsteps following him and he unscrewed the bottle.

“What’s wrong--” An uncapped bottle of garlic powder smacked Sora square in the nose. He recoiled and rubbed at the red spot while his eyes watered. “OW! My nos--Ah...ah…. _ ACHOO _ !”

Riku watched in disbelief as the vampire didn’t immediately turn into dust or break out into deadly hives or even melt like a wicked witch. “Isn’t garlic deadly to you?!”

“N-nah!” Soa exclaimed between his sneezing fits. “It gives us mild reactions. Some vampires get itchy and some get headaches. I just... _ achoo _ ! Sneeze!”

Riku could only rolls his eyes and stare in disbelief. He was talking to a real life vampire and watching as said vampire sneezed his brains out.

“P-please! I’m sorry!” Sora said between more sneezes. “Put it away, ple-- _ achoo _ !”

“Fine.” Riku eyed the vampire as he collected the bottle from the kitchen floor, unsure if he felt sympathy or disappointment. He tightened the lid back on and got to work sweeping the fallen powder together. Next he grabbed a washcloth and dampened it. He faced Sora again, still frowning. Tiny specks of the garlic powder covered all over on Sora’s face, even reaching his bangs, and it only became more and more smeared.

Sora gave Riku a most pitiful expression. His nose scrunched up uncomfortable, tears were falling at an impressive rate, and his mouth quivered weakly. (Riku never thought he’d see a real vampire  _ crying _ .)

“Just don’t move. I’ll get it,” Riku muttered, nibbling on his bottom lip. He hesitantly brought his hand to Sora’s chin to hold it still, while Sora surprisingly leaned into his touch and squeezed his eyes shut, and Riku dabbed the wet cloth to his skin. “...So. Garlic doesn’t hurt vampires. Guess the movies have it wrong.”

“Yeah,” Sora replied with a hoarse voice. “Rumors like that were started for humans’ peace of mind, I guess.”

“I can believe it.” Riku felt a shred of guilt as he finished wiping the powder off Sora’s face, then dusted off his bangs and jacket. He took a step back and watched for the vampire’s reaction. 

“PHEW!” Sora immediately grinned and his shoulders sagged in relief. He took a few experimental sniffs, but the sneezing died as quickly as it had started. “Thanks a bunch!”

“It was my fault. I’m...sorry I threw the garlic at you.”

“It’s ok!” It was so strange how happy Sora looked, considering his eyes were borderline bloodshot and his nose was stuffy and red. He looked as he had been bawling his eyes out for hours. “At least I didn’t get garlic up my nose.”

“So, that bat really was you.” Riku rang the washcloth into the sink, as the reality began to sink in. “Are...all vampires able to turn into animals?” 

“Yep. Not all choose a bat form though, I just like flying!” he explained, folding his arms behind his head. “I’d turn back for you, but it takes a lot out of me and I need to eat soon.” As if he could read Riku’s mind, he quickly added, “Like I said, no human blood.”

“Is that common?” Riku asked as he fetched a bottle of water, looking over his shoulder to the brunette. 

“Oh yeah. Tons of vampires use alternatives to human blood these days. Mainly pig and cow blood,” Sora offered with a shrug. 

“I see.” Riku gulped down a third of his water and pulled his bangs out of his eyes. “I’m sorry again that I threw that at your face. This is just a lot to take in.”

“I already said it’s ok,” Sora replied, resting his elbows on the kitchen counter. “And I can see you’re a pretty nice guy. You were gonna help a little bat you thought was sick or hurt; a  _ cute _ bat.” He waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Riku winced and nearly spat up his water. “Y-you heard that?”

“I have good hearing.” Sora laughed against his hand. “There isn’t much I don’t hear.”

He cleared his throat, thankful Sora didn’t ask if he still thought he was as cute. “What about that magic stuff? How…?”

“Oh, that’s easy. Vampires can use magic, but we aren’t as good as fae or nymphs or spriggans are with it.” Sora held up his hand again and a gush of green wind rolled from his palm. “There’s  _ a lot _ of mystical creatures humans don’t know about.”

The winds traveled to Riku and enveloped him. It playfully twirled along his legs, traveled up his chest and arms, and then encircled his head. The winds gently tousled his silver hair and Riku could only watch as the wind wrapped around him--it smelled clean like the earth after a storm and fresh like a flower garden. 

But, the magic died and the winds fell silent. 

Riku looked to Sora with an amazed expression. Everything Riku knew had been turned upside down; he was no longer a bored human living day to day in a boring world. “That was incredible. I...I have so many questions.”

“I’m sure you do.” Sora reached up and patted his shoulder. “Don’t hate me too much, but I have to head out. I got friends waiting for me and they’ll be angry if I don’t show up soon.”

“You’re not just saying that because I threw garlic at you?” 

Sora laughed. A warm and genuinely happy laugh. “Not at all. It’s my brothers. They’ll kick my butt if I don’t meet ‘em soon.”

“Will...I see you again?” Riku asked, leaning forward and watching Sora intently. “I feel like I could make a better first impression. You know...without garlic?” he offered and awkwardly rubbed his forearm.

“You wanna meet me again?” 

“Please.”

For the first time since meeting him, Riku saw a stunned expression on the vampire. But Sora quickly recovered and smiled shyly--the tips of his fangs poking into view. “Yeah. Ok. Do I get to know your name at least?” he asked as he stepped closer, standing directly before Riku.

“O-oh! Yeah. My name is Riku.”

Sora merely laughed again. “Just teasing you, Riku! You’ve been wearing your name tag the whole time.” 

Riku blinked dumbly when he realized Sora was right as he poked the metal pin on his chest. “Right. I--uh--I’m off on Thursday, so I could meet you tomorrow night?”

“How sweet of you to assume I can’t be in the sun, but I’m diurnal. I’m typically awake during the day.”

“Really? Then what you doing behind my garbage can when I found you?”

“Well, I can be in the sun but it gets so exhausting after a few hours. I was taking a nap!” Sora scratched at his temple and grinned.

Heh. Torpid. “What works for you then?”

“How about sunset?” Sora suggested as he followed Riku to the door.

“Yeah. I’ll be off work right around then, if you don’t mind waiting.”

“Sounds like a date,” Sora cheered and passed through the doorway. “See you tomorrow, Riku!”

“Bye,” he called after Sora and watched as the brunette practically flew down the stairs and off his porch. 

He waited until Sora disappeared into the crowd of people passing by on the sidewalk, eyeing each person as they walked. Riku wondered just how many of them weren’t human--wishing he had asked Sora just how many supernatural creatures were real. Still in a daze for such an amazing revelation, Riku weakly grabbed at his arm and pinched his skin. To his relief, the pinch  _ hurt _ and his skin quickly flushed with color. 

He wasn’t dreaming after all.

“Wait. Did he say...date?”  

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halllloweeeen!


End file.
